


Cascade

by helens78



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Doppelganger, Gangbang, M/M, Painplay, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leoben likes the shower for more than just the basic reasons.  The other Leobens have their own needs and their own reasons to seek connection, and there's room in the shower for five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cascade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



> For akamine_chan, written as part of the 2010 C6D Midsummer Secret Santa exchange! &lt;3 Thanks to Travis for the beta (and reassuring me that it is, in fact, possible to write a story featuring five guys named Leoben and still keep the action straight. ^_^)!

There are a few of his model who object to getting their hands dirty--in a literal sense, that is. They don't like the mess, or they don't like the cleanup, or they don't want to waste time in the shower.

This one, though--he loves the showers, loves the water and the soap and the way the other Leoben introduced him to shower sex. Maybe if it weren't for that other Leoben, he'd have gone on thinking of the shower as something utilitarian, something useful, but today he's lingering, thinking about the first time they made love here.

"Let me help you with that," Leoben murmurs in his ear, reaching past him for the soap. He grins; it's not _that_ Leoben, not yet, but then again, he and that Leoben aren't the only ones who like lingering in the shower, either. This Leoben lathers up his hands and strokes them--mmm, yeah, all the way down his back, and he braces himself against the shower wall, letting the warm water course over them both, feeling Leoben's warm, gentle hands moving down to his ass and over his hips and down to his thighs.

He senses the others before he hears their footsteps, but he doesn't bother turning. Maybe they're just here to wash up, maybe they're here to join in. Either way, he's got nothing to be ashamed of, and neither does Leoben. God didn't give them all this ability to take pleasure in themselves by accident, after all. He pushes back just a little, spreads his legs; Leoben chuckles, probably realizing he's not feeling shy this morning.

The footsteps come closer--he counts at least three other Leobens, but maybe there are more. The showers to either side of him activate; Leoben to the left of him, Leoben to the right of him, Leoben behind him--

\--Leoben in front of him, for that matter, and that makes him draw his head back out from under the spray and blink his eyes open, heart racing. That's the one. The first Leoben he made love to, the one who introduced him to showers for pleasure. His favorite, even if his Leoben thinks they shouldn't play favorites.

He takes a step back, letting Leoben step through the spray so it's on his shoulders and not beating down on the top of his head; Leoben slicks the water off his face and slides his fingers through his hair, and then--Leoben's smiling at him, just for a moment; he smiles back and doesn't try to hide it.

He stretches his arms out and rests them gently on Leoben's shoulders. "You don't look dirty to me."

"We thought you might want some company."

"He's got it," the Leoben behind him says; he's startled to hear a little bit of challenge in that Leoben's voice. He looks around--the other two Leobens are showering, yes, but mostly their attention's on the three Leobens under the center spray.

The Leoben in front of him raises his eyebrows at the Leoben behind him; the Leoben behind him nods, and the front Leoben slides his hands forward, puts them on his hips. He bends his head forward to kiss the front Leoben--quick, quick, just a fast welcoming kiss, nothing to make the front Leoben draw back or get too much attention on just the two of them--and now there are two pairs of hands on his hips, two Leobens embracing him, and he shudders out a quiet breath as his cock gets harder and harder.

"You really love us, don't you?" the Leoben to his left asks. He glances over; the Leoben on his left cuts his spray and comes over, too, sliding his hand up his arm to where it's resting against the front Leoben's shoulder. "All of us?"

"God loves all his children; why shouldn't I--"

"That again," says the Leoben on his right, cutting his spray, and when the right-side Leoben gathers in close, too, he's surrounded--four of them up close, touching him, wet and naked and touching, hands gliding, almost absently--but it isn't absent, he knows it isn't, because for all that they have differences, they all know how their body works. They all know how to touch him.

"Just admit it," the back Leoben murmurs, lips pressed gently against the back of his neck.

"You love us," says the left Leoben again. Leoben starts kissing his arm, licking up the droplets as the water keeps coming down.

"More than you love the rest of them." His eyes snap up to the front Leoben's--_did you really just say that? Did you just say that in front of all of them?_\--but the front Leoben's continuing as if he didn't say anything meaningful at all. "More than you think we love you." The front Leoben brings his hand around, curls his fingers around--around, _God, yes_, around his cock, squeezing and in no way being gentle about it.

"And it has very little to do with God," the right Leoben says, and this one--how did he forget, how could he have forgotten how cruel this one could be? The right Leoben reaches forward and pinches his nipple, and he jerks in the four-sided embrace, tries to lean forward or backward or away, but there's nowhere to go.

The right Leoben bends his head down and pushes his way between him and the front Leoben, licking across his nipple--warm, soothing softness against the sore place. He shudders and drops his hand to the right Leoben's head, stroking his fingers through his hair. Forgiveness--he's got enough of that to spare.

The back Leoben pushes forward, and he can feel Leoben's cock, hard and ready, against his ass. He braces himself on the front Leoben's shoulders, and the front Leoben bears his weight gladly. It should have just been the one, just that one, the one who's behind him now, _just_ sex, but he won't complain about this. He still has his deep-built urge for sex, the urgency he was born with or designed to have--God is random, God is planned, God gave them all the beautiful capacity for pleasure, and now he wants to be taken, wants to lose himself in the warm rushing flow of sex and need and want.

The one behind him understands that urgency. It's the same for him, too; this Leoben revels in sex, can spend days doing nothing but frakking, and as Leoben starts to press his way into him, he lets the rest of them support him. It hurts this way--hurts to use nothing but water for it, hurts to be taken by a Leoben who likes to drive in fierce and hot and unrelenting, but the pain feels _right_ now--it's God's price for something so beautiful, so good, something that makes him feel whole.

It takes Leoben a while to find a rhythm, to force him open enough that he can push back as Leoben pushes forward, but he can feel it when Leoben finally finds what he's looking for. Leoben groans, fingers tight on his hips, and in response, he gasps out loud, covering one of Leoben's hands with his own. This feels right, too--taking, being taken, giving Leoben what he needs.

The pleasure builds--it builds for both of them, but Leoben finds the end of the path first, and Leoben wraps both arms around his waist, holding him tightly as the orgasm shudders through him.

Then the back Leoben's moving away, and the left one takes his place. Leoben kisses his shoulders, strokes his back, and when he pushes in, it's easier--the glide left behind from the back Leoben makes it all feel slick and gentle, like coasting.

He knows his brother so well--this Leoben loves, too, needs love as much as any of them, but he can't voice it. The need in Leoben makes him ache, makes him want to take Leoben back to bed and show him how much this can mean if Leoben would just let it, but he can't--they can't, not now, not yet. Not until Leoben's ready.

Right now Leoben's only ready for this, can only give this, and if sex is all Leoben can offer, he'll take it--take it and try to remember, later, to tell Leoben it's all right, to tell Leoben he can always ask for more. But for now, he groans softly as Leoben moves inside him, easy and sweet and soft until Leoben's rhythm goes erratic, until Leoben collapses against his shoulder and moans out loud.

He closes his eyes as the other Leobens move around him, changing places until he can't tell who's where anymore. They could be done with him now; they could be ready to stop and let him clean himself. He won't be sorry if this is all they're offering today, if the front Leoben won't let the right Leoben touch him or if the front Leoben won't touch him in front of the others; he can stroke himself to his own end when they're gone. He can catch up with his Leoben when there's no one to watch them together.

Except that they're not gone; there's a Leoben behind him, and this Leoben bites hard at his shoulder. The pain's brilliant, almost icy, and he jerks back in Leoben's grip. "God, please," he whispers. "Please."

"Hold him," Leoben snaps, and the others do--they form a warm, solid wall that keeps him upright, keeps him from going anywhere as Leoben slams into him. His mouth drops open, and he holds onto his three slick, slippery brothers, opening himself for the pain, for Leoben's need.

"You're beautiful," Leoben--the front Leoben, his Leoben--says, and then his Leoben licks his cheek, his chin, keeps licking until he opens his mouth and Leoben can kiss him thoroughly. The kiss doesn't stop the Leoben behind him, though, and Leoben's strokes are so hard, so rough--oh, God, so deep that he has to wrench his mouth away from Leoben's and just focus on breathing through the pain.

The Leoben who's frakking him grabs him by the hair and draws his head back, drags him back so the others can see him. "Tell me," Leoben growls. "Tell _them_. Tell us how it feels."

"--God," he pants, "pain is love, pain is God, yes, oh God, please, please--"

It shouldn't surprise any of them--they've all heard this from him before--but the Leoben behind him groans as if Leoben's agony and ecstasy are intertwined, as if Leoben understands that pain is love, too. With his eyes open, he can see the soft red glow reflecting off the slick wet walls of the shower. _Pain is love._ The Leoben behind him understands that, even if he pretends he doesn't.

"Please," he manages, manages to keep begging for Leoben's benefit, "yes, want this, hurt me, make me--God gave us pain to show us--to share with us--"

Leoben brings a hand up, tries to cover his mouth, and he understands why--he does. He sucks Leoben's fingers into his mouth, lets Leoben frak him with his cock and his fingers all at once, and when Leoben cries out and drives in deep enough to bring tears to his eyes, he goes loose under Leoben's touch, letting Leoben spill everything out and pour it into him. He's strong enough. He can do that much.

There's another shift, and since there's only one Leoben who hasn't had him, he's pretty sure he knows what's coming next. His whole body feels warm with it; he wants, he _needs_\--he'd rather be alone with Leoben, but if this is what Leoben can offer today, if this is what Leoben wants...

He thinks he's ready, but he isn't. He isn't ready to have Leoben put an arm around his waist and hold him--just hold him, even though they're both so hard they must be aching. If it were simple, if this could just be another Leoben--

"Pain is love," Leoben murmurs in his ear. "Pain is God. God is love."

"Wait," he breathes, but Leoben doesn't wait. Waiting would give too much away. Leoben reaches down, and he almost jumps as Leoben takes his cock in his hand, stroking slowly--so slowly he doesn't know if he can bear it. "Leoben--"

"Shh." Leoben keeps touching him, and his words go even softer; maybe soft enough the others won't hear it above the spray. "Love isn't just for others. Love can be internal and not just external. Tell me we deserve love."

"I--yes," he whispers. He tries to turn his face, and he gets far enough to brush his lips against Leoben's cheek. "Yes."

"God loves us; we deserve to be loved. We can love ourselves. Tell me." Leoben sounds so desperate--desperate even though it's Leoben trying to force the words out of him. He understands. He does.

Leoben's hand speeds up, and he keens softly, pushing back against Leoben's body. "Yes, _yes_\--please--"

"Show me."

Leoben lets him turn, then, just his head, just enough so they can kiss--here, together, under the spray with Leoben's words ringing through his head. _We deserve to be loved. We can love ourselves._ He can feel Leoben's chest rising and falling, can feel Leoben's breath panted out against his lips. They're together in this, now--breathing together, breathing in unison, their motions making them one.

And Leoben takes it that little step further, angling himself up--angling _in_, sliding into him with just the faintest memory of the burn left from the last Leoben. It can just be the two of them; it can, if that's what Leoben wants. Leoben moans, and he moans with Leoben, and they're moving together, rocking against each other--gently, easily, almost calmly. Their heartbeats are together now, everything together. Everything.

Leoben whispers to him again. "We deserve--"

"--to be loved," he answers, taking Leoben's hand and sliding both their hands down to his cock.

"We can--"

"--love ourselves," he finishes, their hands moving as one, their bodies and hearts and breath all one. The soft red glow starts lighting the room again, brighter than the last time, and he can feel it--he can almost hear it. It starts at the base of their spines and moves up to the base of their necks, back and forth, back and forth, _together_, and when it's too much--when his heart and his body and his soul can't contain it any longer--he gasps, coming in a long hot rush over Leoben's fingers, feeling Leoben coming inside him.

He hears footsteps, the other Leobens leaving the two of them behind, and when they've caught their breath, he turns so he can face Leoben. The look on Leoben's face is--he's hurting, somehow, and it makes him hurt, too, just looking at it.

"You're always the one telling me we're allowed to love," he murmurs, reaching up to cup Leoben's face in his hands. "I wish you could believe it when we're alone."

"It's selfish," Leoben murmurs back, lowering his eyes. "There's nothing we can do to change that."

"You don't think God is ever selfish?" He kisses Leoben's eyelids, kisses his forehead. "You don't think God ever wants things to be God's alone?"

"I don't--"

"To look on the face of God is to know madness," he reminds Leoben, as gently as he can. "God keeps revelations for the hybrids. There are things God gives to the few instead of the many."

Leoben nods and wraps his arms around him, embraces him tightly. He returns the embrace, holding onto Leoben while the spray washes them both clean.

_-end-_


End file.
